


My secret lover

by Kibounohane



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Chinen Yuri x someone from HSJ, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Bascially Chinen has a secret lover in JUMP and the reader will find out who it is by the end.





	My secret lover

Chinen chuckled, sitting in the dressing room in his private clothes with his phone, scrolling through the texts of yesterday evening.

"What are you grinning at?" Keito asked passing by as he took off his shirt, fetching his costume.

"Ah, nothing" Chinen grinned and his giggles became louder even as Inoo and Yabu entered, he didn't care.

Chinen blushed hard as his eyes were glued to the screen and the other members looked at each other and shrugged. The door opened and Hikaru entered, also in his private clothes which showed off his toned body more than their shiny stage costumes.

"Good morning," he sang, smiling as always, making some sort of funny hand movements in Chinen's direction.

"Somebody had a good night, eh?" he grinned, and Chinen pouted. "Mind your own business!"

"Oh, I will!" Hikaru stuck out his tongue at the other male as he began to take off his shirt extra slowly.

"Is Yamada late again?" Yabu asked, frowning as he had a look at the large clock. They began to chatter about this and that while Chinen was still lost in reading his texts while Yamada, Daiki and Yuto entered. Chinen had been first today and was already in his costume, now waiting for the others.

Suddenly, a new message popped up.

" _I see you are in a good mood, I hope that's because of me?_ "

Chinen began to look around. Basically everyone was on their phone and it could have been anyone he would reply to now. He didn't want their thing to be known.

" _I'm reading your texts from yesterday_ " he typed.

" _Good. I'll send you even more today. As naughty as you want. I can't wait to have you again, to feel you underneath me. You drive me crazy_ "

Chinen coughed and Yamada turned his head and Yuto asked if he was alright. "Ah, yes yes," Chinen replied and typed: " _OMG >< Pls Hikaru.. what if they find out?_"

" _I don't care, I love you so much I want the whole world to know, in fact, I would fuck you so hard you would scream so loud that everyone knows, but I respect if you want to keep it a secret. Talk to you later baby <333_"

The color of Chinen's face was turning an even darker shade of red as he finally put his phone away, getting ready for practice. He couldn't wait for the night.


End file.
